


the barest whisper

by silkspun (florentines)



Category: EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bureaucratic Corruption, Childhood Friends, Double Agents, F/F, Non-Linear Narrative, maybe a sprinkle of pining, the handmaiden/servant of evil ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florentines/pseuds/silkspun
Summary: what makes a girl worth fighting for?
Relationships: Han Eunji | Mia/Jo Serim | Onda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	the barest whisper

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this sitting in my drafts for too long and i figured it was better to post this fragment now (as opposed to never). these girls own my whole entire heart, and i hope it comes through in my writing. please enjoy!*
> 
> *also: if you don't already know the plot of the handmaiden or the daughter of evil series, i wouldn't suggest searching it up because it might serve as a spoiler for future chapters. as always, read at your own discretion!

She comes to, gasping and grabbing at the darkness. For a terrifying moment, all Serim can hear is the sound of blood pounding in her ears, the world mute and colorless around her. 

It happened again.

Dawn rushes in, enveloping her with watery sunlight and the singing of swallows. Serim takes a deep breath, savouring the precious feeling of air filling her lungs like a lit paper lantern. If she strains her ears, she can make out the faint melody of a drinking song floating down the corridor, sweetened by an achingly familiar voice. 

_...One for the lad, one for your sheep..._

The words become clearer as the singer comes closer to Serim’s door and suddenly, her throat feels thick with the smoke of a hastily extinguished candle. 

... _One for the pretty girl who sings in her sleep_

The singer in question bursts into her room not a second later, immediately making a beeline for the tangle of blankets around Serim’s waist. She lands on top of Serim in an ungraceful heap, hairpins slipping and skirts suspiciously full. 

“Look at what the cook gave me this morning!” The girl exclaims, voice muffled by the worn cotton of Serim’s sleeping shift. She leans back onto Serim’s legs and loosens the knotted hem of her skirt, revealing two perfect custard buns, steam rising from their delicately pleated tops. Serim tenses, trying to hide the embarrassing growl of her stomach through sheer will.

“You’re going to get wrinkles all over your day dress,” Serim chides uselessly, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. Despite her best efforts, a small smile finds its way across her lips. The twisted places she wanders at night are banished to the farthest corners of her mind at the sight of Eunji beaming up at her, a custard bun in each hand. The decadent aroma of egg custard fills the few inches of space between tips of their noses. 

“I gently coax the sleeping beauty from her slumber with tender love songs and breakfast in bed only to receive this kind of treatment,” Eunji teases. 

Her fingers dance across the unhemmed edge of Serim’s shift, lightly making their way up from her collarbone to the curve of her cheek, custard buns forgotten. A shiver passes through Serim’s body at the touch, unbidden and altogether too revealing.

“I wouldn’t exactly call a sailor’s drinking song to be the stuff of serenades, but what would I know?”

“The weather’s too nice for you to start off the morning this snarky,” Eunji laughs, the sound of it bouncing between Serim’s bare walls. Her smile is as bright as the sun itself and Serim is helpless under her gaze, resisting the urge to embrace its warmth as she bows her head. "It'll be perfect for a picnic later."

“As you wish, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i can't help loving these girls <3 it's kinda in my nature
> 
> let me know what you thought of this chapter! can't promise a prompt update but i will try my best  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/centuriesofsun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/centuriesofsun)


End file.
